EL plan perfecto para estar con papà
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ellos eran los únicos que no festejaban el día del padre y misteriosamente lo mismo les había pasado a la generación InoShikaCho anterior ¿Serán capaces de poder convencer a sus padres de festejar su día?


Hola, bueno este fic está en mi cabeza desde junio y ahora que encontré el archivo lo quiero compartir con ustedes. Ya tenía esta idea antes del fic "Un tiempo con papá" pero como el reto fue menos de 500 palabras pues tuve que cortar la historia.

Pero aquí está la versión completa, espero les guste

―Diálogos ―

«Pensamientos»

.

.

El plan perfecto para estar con papá

.

.

Tocó por tercera vez la puerta, obteniendo el mismo resultado, absoluto silencio.

― ¡Inojin vámonos! ―una voz femenina lo llamaba desde la entrada

―Ya voy ―hablo lo suficientemente alto para que lo pudiera escuchar pero sin gritar, a él no le gustaba gritar o ser tan efusivo como lo era su madre, al recordarlo entristeció y toco por última vez la puerta― ¿Mami? Ya me voy con la abuela. Te amo ―suspiro y dio media vuelta al no tener respuesta.

A pesar de que año con año siempre era lo mismo, no soportaba ver a su madre tan triste y deprimida y peor aun encerrándose en su habitación pro toda una semana.

― ¿Abuelita? ―murmuro esperando que la mujer que caminaba a su lado lo escuchara

―Dime ―le sonrió cálidamente mirándolo fijamente para que tuviera confianza y expresará sus dudas

― ¿Por qué mi mamá se encierra en estas fechas? ―miro como la mujer miraba en todas direcciones y supuso que estaría pensando las palabras adecuadas para explicar

―Veras, cuando tu madre tenía cinco años en todo ese tiempo jamás había festejado el dia del padre, tu abuelo siempre se la pasaba en el trabajo. Pero al ver que todos festejaban sintió la necesidad de hacerlo ella también; Shikamaru y Chouji apoyaron su plan ya que ellos tampoco festejaban ese dia ―mientras contaba la historia no podía evitar sonreír ante la atenta mirada de su nieto― Y desde ese año siempre se las ingeniaron para poder festejar ese día junto con sus padres ―

― ¿Cómo lo hicieron? ―No odia comprender como unos niños de tan solo cinco años se las habían ingeniado para poder hacerlo

―No tengo idea, jamás nos quisieron decir. Su única respuesta fue "lo hizo ella" ―soltó una carcajada al recordar la primera vez donde Shikamaru y Chouji no dudaron en culpar a la rubia para zafarse de regaños. Pero al ser una niña y el más grande tesoro de Inoichi nunca había regaños, en cambio era la consentida de los tres hombres.

―Ya veo ¿Y por que se encierra? ―a pesar de la historia no comprendía como su madre tomaba la actitud de una adolescente alejándose del mudo

―Porque aunque no lo parezca a pesar de tantos años Ino aún no supera la pérdida de su padre ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si ella se fuera? ―

―Muy triste ―confeso ante aquella pregunta, se le hizo un hueco en el estómago en solo pensar que su madre ya no estuviera con el

―Lo más triste es que Inoichi e Ino siempre practicaban lo que harían cuando ella fuera líder del Clan y al no ser como ella había soñado y peor aún que se le otorgo el cargo en un dia del padre y creo que todo se le junto, el solo recordarlo la pone así ―abrió la puerta de la habitación para que el pequeño rubio se instalará

― ¿Por qué aquí? ―se sorprendió al ver la decoración lila de la habitación, muy diferente a la del cuarto de huéspedes

―Bienvenido a la habitación de tu madre, tal vez aquí encuentres las respuestas que necesites ―le sonrió dejándolo solo

―Gracias ―sonrió mirando todo a su alrededor era la primera vez que entraba ahí. Miro como los muebles coordinaban perfectamente, miro adentro de cada cajón tomando cuidadosamente los peluches, juguetes y lo que más llamo su atención fueron las fotos.

Se acomodó en la cama y sonreía al pasar cada una de las fotos, como todos habían dicho ella era uy hermosa y por lo visto muy apegada a sus padres puesto que en la mayoría salían ellos.

Al llegar la noche no podía conciliar el sueño y mantenía la vista fija en el techo de la habitación, aspirando el aroma a flores característico de ese cuarto. Estaba decidido a que su madre saliera de la expresión que cada año la visitaba y mantenía alejada de todos, haciendo que su abuela o Yoshino-san lo cuidaran durante toda esa semana. Ahora que lo recordaba así como ella tampoco había festejado el dia del padre, siempre había visto a todos darles regalos o convivir con sus progenitores pero ni él ni sus amigos lo habían hecho.

Miro fijamente la foto que suponía era un festejo y a juzgar por la edad de Ino era la primera vez en que festejaron, todos se veían felices, la decoración y comida era perfecta.

El sueño lo invadió al tener una idea en mente para que su madre saliera de su encierro y sus amigos y él pudieran festejar por primera vez el dia del padre.

.

.

―No entiendo qué importancia tiene este dia ―menciono un moreno con tono de fastidio

―Shikadai dime ¿Cuántas veces has festejado el dia del padre? ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha dedicado? ¿No quieres estar con él? ―miraba fijamente a su amigo

―Inojin tiene razón Shikadai, hasta Sarada festeja ese dia y eso que su padre está fuera de la aldea por mucho tiempo ―

―Chocho tú si festejas el dia del padre ―Shikadai hizo una mueca de fastidio

―Pero quiero que mi padre y abuelo no estén tristes durante todo ese dia mirando fotografías ―suspiro y miro a sus amigos― Hare lo que sea ―levanto su mano empuñándola

―Bien Inojin ¿Cuál es el plan? ―se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados

―Todo lo que sé es que mi madre a los cinco años logro hacerlo ―

―Eso es ilógico ¿Cómo la tía Ino podría hacerlo? Bueno no dudo ella puede convencer a cualquiera ¿Pero a los cinco años? Perdoname pero no lo creo ―

―Lo suponía y por eso traigo la muestra, hice una investigación con la abuela y mi madre no lo hizo sola. El trio InoShikaCho lo hizo en conjunto, su primer misión juntos ―

― ¿Y qué haremos? ―Chocho miro a sus compañeros quienes tenían la misma duda

―Logras sacar a la tía Ino de su encierro, nuestros padres están ocupados en estos momentos y no creo que nos quieran decir… ―suspiro― abriría viejas heridas así como de la tía y no queremos mas adultos tristes, seria problemático ―

―Inojin ¿has intentado hablar con tu madre? ―ambos niños miraron al rubio

―Siempre pero jamás abre la puerta y después de una semana esta como si nada y evita hablar ―el recordarlo le hacia sentir mal, su madre siempre estaba para él pero al no poder ayudarla sentía como si hubiera fracasado

―Si tu no lo pudiste no sé cómo lo haríamos nosotros ―y terminando de decirlo se metió otra fritura a la boca

―Mañana es el dia del padre, tenemos que ir hoy a verla y haremos esto ―se acerco a sus amigos y empezó a decir lo que harían para sacar a la rubia

.

.

―Mamá, la abuela no me puede cuidar esta tarde vendrá por mí en la noche ―el rubio golpeo la puerta. Volteo a ver a sus amigos

―Tía Ino, soy Chocho espero no le moleste que estemos aquí ―espero unos segundos obteniendo la misma respuesta que hace un momento. Un absoluto silencio― Shikadai también está aquí ―

―Estaremos en la sala ― menciono Shikadai siguiendo con el plan.

Los tres chicos estuvieron conversando y riendo para que la rubia no tuviera sospechas, pasada media hora decidieron que habían hecho lo suficiente.

― ¡TÍA INO, NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA! ―a la pequeña le sorprendió que no reaccionara ante los gritos de auxilio por lo que continuo con lo planeado― Decidimos perfeccionar la formación pero Inojin lleva diez minutos sin reaccionar, no sabemos dónde está ¡NO HABÍA NADA DONDE PUDIERA ENTRAR! ―para continuar con su actuación hizo que desbordarán lágrimas de sus ojos.

Se quedó en shock al sentir una brisa pasar a su lado acompañada por una estela dorada

«Perfecto »pensó la chica y corrió detrás

― ¿Inojin? Cariño ―intento mantener el aliento al entrar a la sala y poder ayudar a su hijo― Pero ¿Qué rayos? ―se sorprendió al mirar que estaba rodeada y la niña que hace unos momentos le causo un susto de muerte cerraba la puerta con llave

―Tía Ino, lamento el susto pero no teníamos otra manera de hacerte salir ―

―Shikadai ¿saben que están en problemas? ―se cruzó de brazos y al notar el rubor en el rostro del moreno recordó que solo tenía una playera morada con tirantes y un diminuto short por lo que tomo un cojín del sofá cubriendo parte de su cuerpo

―Lo sabemos mamá ―se sentó a un lado de la mencionada y la abrazo. Se sorprendió cuando su gesto fue correspondido― Ahora que estas aquí y no puedes escapar del tema ―se separó y la miro fijamente― Tenemos 8 años y no recordamos un solo año en que festejemos a nuestros padres, a excepción de Chocho pero es un dia triste no feliz como debería ser; tu a los 5 años lo hiciste, nadie te lo impidió ―le coloco la foto del primer aniversario en las manos y al ver una sonrisa de melancolía en el rostro de la rubia continuo― queremos que nos digas lo que hiciste para poder lograrlo, queremos tener un dia feliz con ellos ―

―Saben que sus trabajos son muy importantes para la aldea ―

―Eso no te impidió hacer que faltaran un dia y mucho menos que faltaras una semana ―se levantó de su asiento Chocho y mira decisivamente a la rubia, hasta que ella la encaro y enarcando una ceja; la menor se apresuró y continuo antes de que Ino dijera algo― Tía, por favor ―le miro tiernamente y juntando sus manos en señal de suplica

―Eso no funciona conmigo, recuerda que yo te enseñe ―

― ¿Y por mí? ―Inojin hablo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchará

―Bien, les diré. Pero quiero que sepan que el resultado o lo que hagan puede variar sino lo pueden utilizar ―al mirar que los tres asintieron y la miraban expectantes suspiro y continuo― Deben de hablar y exponer sus puntos de vista a cada líder, con Shikamaru sería el Hokage, deberán hablar con Choza para comentarles el plan y el más difícil es el jefe de Sai ―guardo silencio al ver la cara de asombro de los chicos

― ¿Morino-san? ―al escuchar aquel nombre los tres tragaron en seco

―No ―sonrió al ver la confusión de todos― deberán convencerme a mí ―

―No entiendo ¿Por qué a ti? ―después de varios segundos en silencio el rubio formulo la pregunta― Pensé que el jefe era Morino-san ―

―Cariño recuerda que soy líder del clan y por ende comparto el mando con el

― ¿Entonces tú has obligado a papá a trabajar en este dia? ―no comprendía porque había dicho eso, jamás había reprochado o enojado con lo que decía o hacia la rubia

―No ―mordió su mejilla interna al ver la expresión de su hijo. En parte ella no convenció al chico de que tomara el dia libre como lo hacían todos en la aldea, por un momento se dio cuenta de que su desdicha y recuerdos no solo la perjudicaba a ella sino que también a su familia― Él puede elegir si trabajar o no, en esta semana cada shinobi decide que días tomar de descanso ―

―Entonces estamos en un problema, no lo lograremos a tiempo. El dia del padre es mañana ―menciono el Nara al darse cuenta de que jamás convencerían a la rubia de festejar ese día que tanto la hacía entristecer

―No lo creo ―suspiro y se acomodó en el sofá― Ya me convencieron así que vayan a hacer lo que les compete ―se emociono tal y como en su infancia donde junto con sus compañeros ingeniaban la estrategia para estar con sus papás

―Yo hablo con mi abuelo ―menciono Chocho

―Yo con Naruto ―dijo Shikadai

―Oigan, piensen como lograron convencerme ―Ino se levantó y coloco sus brazos en jarras

― ¿En equipo? ―cuestiono Inojin al ver que sus amigos no salían del shock

―Exacto, aunque ellos son fáciles sino tienen el apoyo y argumentos suficientes no podrán convencerlos ―

Sonrió al ver como los futuros ninja salían para lograr su objetivo, suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación para hacer lo que le correspondía: llamar a Ibiki y hacer los preparativos para la decoración

.

.

En la oficina del Hokage tres hombres esperaban impacientes las ordenes de su líder, llevaban ya vario tiempo parados frente al escritorio mientras el rubio miraba y releía una y otra vez la hoja.

―Ya Naruto habla ―todos se sorprendieron al escuchar hablar a Shikamaru

―Chicos esta es una misión muy difícil ―los miro serio― en realidad no creo que entre los tres lo puedan hacer

Chouji, Shikamaru y Sai se miraron entre si

― ¿Qué es? ―pregunto Chouji temeroso

―Es una misión de sus hijos ―miro la expresión de sorpresa de los hombres― quieren que saquen a la rubia de su encierro. El que todos sabemos que es en estas fechas ―

― ¿Por qué? ―esta vez pregunto Sai

―No lo sé, pero como ninguno se reúsa a dejar de trabajar son los más indicados

― ¿Por qué no lo hace Sai? ― Shikamaru observo al mencionado

―Lo he intentado pero en esta semana no la veo, no entro a la alcoba ―agacho la cabeza al recordar― manda a Inojin con su madre… ―

―O con la mía ―menciono Shikamaru

―O la mía ―dijo Chouji

―Si ―

―Entonces creo que es una misión muy problemática ―suspiro desganado al saber lo testaruda que era su amiga además de ser una excelente kunoichi que de seguro tendría trampas y genjutsu para evitar filtraciones

―Oh vamos, entre los tres lo pueden hacer, además la paga será buena ―los animo el rubio― ahora váyanse que yo haré lo mismo ―se levantó de la silla y empujándolos los saco de la oficina y cerro con llave detrás de si

―Feliz dia del padre ―murmuro cuando dejo a los tres desconcertados

.

.

Los tres hombres se encontraban afuera de la residencia convenciéndose mentalmente de que iban a salir victoriosos, después de todo era una mujer. Una rubia, escandalosa, complicada, decidida y fuerte mujer.

―No tardemos más ―dijo el pálido metiendo la llave en la cerradura de la entrada

Miraron sorprendidos que todo estaba misteriosamente oscuro y silencioso.

― ¡SORPRESA! ―su familia salió de su escondite y sonreían mientras los menores les entregaban un regalo a sus padres.

Los tres se miraron confundidos y al sentir una mirada punzante que no dejaba de verlos hicieron contacto con unos ojos zafiros les sonreían tiernamente con una combinación de tristeza.

Al reunirse los tres se abrazaron y rememoraron su primer misión como equipo InoShikaCho no evitaron que lagrimas saliera de sus ojos al recordar momentos de felicidad y problemas que pasaban para festejar ese dia con sus ocupados padres.

―Tenías que estar detrás de esto problemática ―

―No me culpes a mí, bueno tal vez le herede algunas cosas a Inojin ―miraron a su alrededor y se sintieron culpables por haber hecho lo que sus padres. Pero al igual que ellos se habían enmendado y confiarían en que sus hijos lo harían los años próximos

.

.

FIN

.

.

Sinceramente me encanta el equipo InoShikaCho son mis favoritos, espero que les haya gustado estaré esperando sus comentarios

Besitos


End file.
